Lurk
Classes Lurk Basic Features: Base Attack: 3/4 Base Manifester: 1 Base Caster: ¼ Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Good Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D6 Skill Points: 6 (Acrobatics, Athletics, Bluff, Combat Awareness, Dweomer, Engineering, Escape, Hypnosis, Listen, Sense Motive, Sociology, Spot, Stealth, Use Device) Weapon Proficiency: Martial Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 2 (Bow, Grenade, Mace, Spear, Sword, Thrown, Tool, & Unarmed) Combat Proficiency: Disarm, Feint, Sunder, Trip Armor Proficiency: Light Initiative: Dex or Int Key Ability Score: Intelligence Power Points: 1/4({ }+1)^2+(Int{ }/2)+{ } {Max 20} Lurk Power List Level Progression Power Progression Class Features Psionic Striker: As Ranger class feature, except you must maintain psionic focus to use it. 'Lurk Augments' At level 1, you learn a Lurk Augment. At levels 3, 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, & 20, you learn a Lurk Augment from that level's list, and an additional Augment from any earlier level. As a swift action, you may expend 1 augment point to apply any Augment you know to your next successful melee attack this round. You have augment points equal to 1/2 CL + Int; your pool refreshes whenever you spend 1 minute meditating. If an augment allows PP to be spent, you may not spend more than CL in a given round. Any saving throw has a DC of 10 + 1/2 CL + Int. Level 1: Knowing Blow (you gain an insight bonus to attack and defense against the creature equal to 1 + 1/4 the additional PP spent for 1 round). Sneak Attack (you gain +1d6 sneak attack damage - increase the damage dice by 1/2 the PP spent). Unfocusing Strike (a creature damaged loses its psionic focus - Will negates). Level 3: Skirmish (you gain +1d8 skirmish damage - increase the damage dice by 1/3 the PP spent). Solid Strike (you deal 2 + PP additional damage). Stunning Strike (a creature damaged is stunned 1 round - Fortitude negates). Level 5: Find the Mark (strike as though a concealed target were not, and as though a fully concealed target were simply concealed). Mental Assault (a creature damaged takes 1 Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma damage). Silencing Strike (a creature damaged is mute for CL rounds - Fortitude withstands). Level 8: Bypass Fortification (ignore 1/2 of a creature's Fortification). Deceptive Strike (Feint a damaged creature as a free action). Mind Interrogation (a damaged creature briefly answers a single question - Will negates). Level 11: Ghost Strike (ignore incorporeal or ethereal miss chance). Power Drain (a damaged creature loses PP equal to 1/2 the damage dealt - Reflex 1/2 - you gain TPP equal to the PP lost). Level 14: Crippling Strike (as Rogue). Stygian Strike (a creature damaged gains 1d4 negative levels for 1 round - add 1 round for every 4 PP spent). Level 17: Death Attack (as Rogue). Synaptic Disconnect (a creature damaged is disturbed for 1 round - DC as save DC - +1 round for every 4 PP spent). Level 20: Steal Shape (you may expend your psionic focus to Change Shape into a creature damaged - you must expend 1 augment point each minute to maintain their form). 'Lurk Talents' Fast Augment: You may spend an additional lurk augment to augment an attack as a free action. Murky Mind: May expend psionic focus as an immediate action to have advantage on a Will save. Psionic Skill Mastery: While maintaining psionic focus, you may take '10' on skill checks when you would otherwise be unable to. Psionic Evasion: May expend psionic focus as an immediate action to have advantage on a Reflex save. Psionic Opportunist: When a creature is hit by an attack, you may expend a lurk augment to gain an opportunity attack against it. Psionic Trick: You learn an additional Lurk power, and gain bonus PP equal to half your ML. Psionic Step: Once per round you may spend a lurk augment to move 5' as a free action.